


B is for Bondage

by jackiemomackie



Series: ABC's of Kinky Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bottom Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiemomackie/pseuds/jackiemomackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel just bought a new bed frame. It's perfect wrought iron, with lots of cross pieces... perfect for hooking cuffs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bondage

B is for Bondage

“You ready Angel?”

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Angel” had recently become his boyfriend’s favorite pet name for him. _I should never have told Dean what my name meant._ Huffing a sigh, Castiel looked over to the bed, to their **new** bed to be exact.

Dean and Cas had just bought their first bed frame together… and she was a beautiful thing to behold. To your average onlooker the wrought-iron frame looked like a sunset (or sunrise if that’s your kind of thing) with a circle in the middle of the headboard and the spokes that stuck out of it to the top and side bars and all the cross pieces… but for Dean and Cas it looked like possibilities. It seemed there was an infinite number of ways they could cuff limbs to both the headboard and the footboard.

Cas felt Dean’s fingers tug on his chin, thumb pulling Cas’s bottom lip from his teeth. Castiel’s blue eyes found Dean’s sparkling green and were mesmerized for a moment. Dean leant forward and sucked the lip that had been between Castiel’s teeth into his mouth. Instinctively, Cas let his upper lip close around Dean and sucked him in for a deep kiss.

Pulling back Dean whispered, “You nervous Baby?”

Castiel shook his head. There was no reason for him to be nervous, he and Dean had done this on a regular basis for the last several years. But he had had a pretty shitty day at work (his boss was basically brainwashing people to like having no free will) and was ready to let go of the tension.

“Excited?” Dean checked.

Cas nooded and grinned sheepishly holding out his wrists.

Dean scrutinized his face for a moment, just like he always did just before they started. He seemed to approve because he grabbed Cas’s wrists and looked down at them, running his fingers gently over the pulse point. Cas’s arms twitched a little as Dean tickled him gently. Dean pulled Cas’s wrists to his lips kissing them both gently before strapping thick leather cuffs around each. He let them drop knowing how much Castiel like to feel the weight of the cuffs. Just like Dean knew he would, Castiel let his arms hang heavy at his sides. Dean ran his fingertips down Castiel’s sides and gently said, “Up you get.” He loved to watch his boyfriend’s electric blue eyes dilate and widen ever so slightly in anticipation. A small growl escaped him as he watched Cas’s naked body crawl up their new bed.

Cas laid on his back in the middle of the bed stretching his hands toward their new sunset headboard. He gripped on hand on either side of the circle of the sun and waited for his Dean to secure him. He glanced down the bed when Dean wasn’t immediately there with him. Dean looked a little dazed, licking his lips absentmindedly. Cas blushed under the attention and used his grip on the headboard as a counterweight as he rolled his hips left and right twirling his body back and forth. He saw Dean’s face change from dazed awe to predatory need as he ripped his clothes off.

Jumping on the bed, Dean quickly crawled up over Cas, straddling his stomach he reached for Cas. Starting at Cas’s sides, Dean slowly slid fingers up his boyfriend’s ticklish sides, up his arms, to his wrists, and over his fingers. Dean tightened his fingers over Cas’s grip on the headboard and asked, “Safeword?”

“Same as always” Castiel managed to get out breathily.

Dean leaned down to rub his nose along his gorgeous boyfriend’s. “You know I need you to say it,” he reminded.

Castiel blushed again and muttered, “Molecules.” It had been a joke the first time he used that as his safe word, but in the heat of the moment (and the only time he ever had to use it) “molecules” was the only word he could remember. After a particularly long session where Dean edged him over and over and over again, Cas’s whole body felt electrified… felt like _molecules_ actually… but it had been too much and he had to stop it. It hurt him a little to say it, especially knowing that Dean was so **proud** of how far he had gone, but that just made him want to go farther and he didn’t like that he had to safe word out. But Dean was so supportive after he said it, immediately asking if he needed to cum or just not be touched for a while. And held him for as much time as was needed afterwards. From that day on, the only safe word that Cas knew he would remember for sure was, “molecules,” even if he felt stupid for ever thinking his body _felt like molecules._

Dean leaned down to kiss him chastely, “Good boy,” and hooked the cuffs to the headboard. Cas pulled tentatively just to see how much it would hold. Feeling no give, he pulled harder… and harder. Dean smirked down at him. “Good purchase?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically as he yanked on the frame once more before deciding that it wasn’t going anywhere… and neither was he.

Dean smirked again and leaned in to kiss just to the side of Castiel’s mouth. His lips left controlled sweet kisses down Castiel’s jaw and up to his ear. Cas whimpered and shivered when Dean sucked a little of the lobe into his mouth. He felt Dean grin against his cheek as he continued his kisses over to the other side to repeat the process. Castiel stretched his neck, silently asking Dean to kiss down one of his most sensitive areas. Dean tisked and mumbled, “So impatient,” against Cas’s jaw. Whimpering a little, Cas wiggled under Dean.

Suddenly, Dean latched his mouth over Cas’s neck and sucked hard. Cas gasped and tensed at the sudden force. Dean grazed his teeth over the mark on his boyfriend’s neck and chuckled, silently thanking whoever was responsible for giving Castiel a neck that was nearly impossible to mark. He switched sides and went to town, sucking and biting gently on the delicate skin. He loved how squirmy it made Cas to play with his neck, like he was begging without the words. Sitting back, he wrapped his fingers over hip bones so sharp they could cut you and yanked them down the bed.

Cas gasped as his arms were suddenly stretched out fully, and Dean’s mouth left his neck. Dean chuckled and stood back up off the bed. Cas missed his heat immediately. When Dean started rummaging in their closet, Cas knew Dean was looking for the ankle cuffs to match the ones around his wrists. He tugged once more on the cuffs, and was extremely satisfied and reassured to find that the frame still did not give at all.

Dean was started to get frustrated with looking for the extra cuffs, Cas could tell because things were starting to get louder as he slammed around their things in his search.

“Honey?” Cas called.

Dean’s frustrated face snapped up, “Honey” was only a pet name Cas used when he was being condescending.

“Are you disorganizing my perfectly organized closet in search of the ankle cuffs that I set out on the dresser half an hour ago?” Cas asked sweetly.

Dean’s eyes snapped to the dresser, then back to Cas. “Yeah, Smartass,” he stood to gather the cuffs. “Keep this up and I’ll leave you all trussed up on the bed and force you to watch as I hang up all the shirts backward on the hanger.”

Cas’s smirk fell off his face and his eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Dean’s face was dean serious as he threatened, “Watch me. And I’ll hang up all your ties on your scarf holder.”

Cas gasped in disbelief.

“And roll up your scarves into little balls and leave them on the floor in the closet.”

“Dean!” Cas looked panicked. 

Dean snorted then smirked, “You’re too easy Angel.” Dean leaned over for a kiss, that Cas was little hesitant to return at first, but soon gave into. “Now, where were we?” Dean asked. “Ahh, yes,” he answered himself, “I’d like to take your sexy little ankles and attach them to our lovely new bed frame. Sound good?”

Castiel gulped feeling Dean’s heat along his body, and nodded.

Dean kissed his nose and said, “Good boy.” 

He took his dear, sweet time getting those cuffs around Cas’s ankles. First he kissed his way down Cas’s jaw again, over his sensitive neck and down. He pay attention each of Castiel’s little budding nipples and extra special attention to Castiel’s sexy as fuck hip bones. He ran his tongue lightly over the sharp edges wondering idily if he really could cut himself on them. All the while, Castiel became more and more squirmy and Dean knew how hard he must have been getting. When Dean finally reached Cas’s poor neglected cock he took one look at the dripping head and knew this was not a night for too much teasing. His little boyfriend was already pretty wound up, and he wanted to make sure that christening this bed nothing but enjoyable for both of them. Even still, he kissed under the mushroomed head and licked a stripe of the underside, pulling a loud groan from Cas, before moving on. He kissed down Castiel’s sensitive inner thigh and down his long lean legs until finally he arrived at ankles. Dean kissed each one gently before hooking the thick cuffs to them.

 **Finally** Dean got the cuffs around Cas’s ankles. _Jesus titty-fucking CHRIST_ Cas thought he was never going to make it there! Dean’s large, rough hands were around the back of Cas’s legs as he hoisted them up over his shoulders. Castiel almost felt embarrassed being so exposed… if he wasn’t so ready for this, he might have been actually embarrassed, but he was aching for some attention.

“Mmmmmm” Dean hummed as he kissed the balls in front of his face. “Are you ready Angel?”

Cas frantically started confirming in anyway his brain could. He nodded and stumbled over, “Yeah, yes, ya-Dean, do it, please, yes…” asking for anything at this point. He tugged against the cuffs on his hands, but not on purpose this time. He wanted to reach for Dean, to make him get this show on the road, but was instantly frustrated and more turned on when he couldn’t move his arms.

Dean chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Cas, effectively folding him in half ( _thank-you_ Yoga class). Dean hummed again as he kissed his boyfriend then said, “See that’s how I know you’re too far gone. I haven’t prepped you at all Baby. It’s going to be a bit still, so just prepare yourself for that…”

Cas groaned as he realized Dean was right, but Dean kissed he deeply effectively cutting off Castiel’s complaints. They kissed deeper and deeper until Cas couldn’t breathe in part due to the kissing and in part because Dean still had his legs over his shoulders. Dean rocked back on the bed, and Cas expected his lower body to fall back with him… but it didn’t. Quickly, he glanced over to his ankles. Each was cuffed to the corner of the headboard, forcing his ass to remain up in the air. _Sneaky Dean._

Dean looked a little amused, but mainly was ridiculously turned on. His boyfriend’s _perfect_ little ass, just floating there in the air, waiting for him. Mmmmm delicious. Knowing that Cas wasn’t going to like being toyed with tonight, Dean grabbed the lube from the table and drizzled some over Cas’s little hole.

Castiel started at the coldness initially, then squirmed, trying to pull his knees together or pull his hands down to touch himself, but he couldn’t move other than to swing his hips a little. He groaned and started to beg, “Dean please, I need you. Need you to use my little fuck hole” 

Pulling his lips off of Cas’s inner thigh Dean mumbled, “Shit Cas, you can’t say things like that…” as he tapped his fingers over Cas's pucker.

Cas growled. Yes, he straight up growled at Dean and demanded, “Then quit fucking around and **fuck** me already!”

Dean stared at his normally submissive partner. It wasn’t very often that Cas used that kind of tone with Dean in the bedroom. He must really need this. Dean contemplated making him wait extra long for the outburst, but he didn’t want Cas to not express himself when he really needed something, so instead Dean slipped his finger in and went deep. On the first finger thrust, he found Cas’s prostate and tapped at it gently. 

Cas’s whole body tightened and pulled hard against the restraints. Both men silently thought again what an amazing purchase this bed frame was.

Dean was fascinated, his own pleasure temporarily forgotten. Cas was really wound up tonight. He made a mental note to figure out why as soon as they were done here. He wasn’t going to last long enough for Dean to fuck him, so Dean knelt up right behind Cas’s glorious ass and started fucking him slowly with his finger.

“What do you think Angel?” Dean slid a second finger in and reached to hit Cas’s prostate again, “You going to cum just from my fingers in your tight little ass tonight?” He started rhythmically rubbing his fingertip over the sensitive nerve inside Cas, loving the way it made his body move.

Cas was in agony. No, he was in paradise. No, it’s definitely agony. Agony that feels amazing. He was pretty sure Dean was talking to him, but he was past bothering to try to listen. All his brain could process was the agony. Paradise. When Dean’s fingers started on his pleasure spot with a rhythm, well shit, he was done for. His body started pulling on the cuffs in time with Dean’s fingers. His hips couldn’t hold still, his arms ached to grab Dean.

Then Dean’s hot, wet mouth was on his cock sucking him down in time with his fingers. Cas screamed out, but didn’t cum yet. He couldn’t yet. God did he want to, but something was holding him back. Dean took Cas down his throat and Cas stopped breathing. Suddenly, Dean’s gravely voice was right in his ear, one hand on Castiel’s cock and the other pressing his prostate he growled, “ _Cum Angel. Cum right fucking **now.**_ ” 

That was it, Castiel screamed as he shot string after string of cum all over himself. His body tensed, trying to stretch out again as he came. When he couldn’t move his body started shaking and Dean backed off, pulling his fingers gently out of Cas’s ass and off his dick. Cas might have blacked out, or maybe was just too blissed out to realize anythign that was happening.

He didn't even notice that his body had unfolded, Dean had unclipped his ankles. Next Dean reached up to loosen his boyfriend’s wrists. Castiel couldn’t even think a coherent sentence as he felt Dean remove the cuffs and wipe him down. It wasn’t until the light switched off and Dean scooted his body over to lay down next to him that Castiel remembered. 

“You didn’t … I should take care of you,” he tried to turn toward Dean, but Dean held him fast.

“Shhhh Baby, it’s ok. I’m ok. It seemed like you really needed that tonight. Don’t worry about me.”

Castiel felt a little guilty, but just for a second, then Dean pulled his chest to Castiel’s back and Cas decided it was ok.

“What’s going on tonight Angel? You were a little wound up. Will you talk to me?”

Ugh. Castiel did not want to relive the shitty day he’d had. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow Dee. Just a shitty day.”

Dean squeezed his little shit of a boyfriend hard and nipped at his neck, “Dee? You know I hate that.”

Cas giggled, “But you’re soooo Dee-licious.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Dean was horrified, “I think you’re a little punch drunk. Go to sleep.”

“Ok Dee,” Castiel smirked. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
